


Ushijima's Tree Farm

by deepliketherivers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Magic Tree Farm AU, Polyamory, is a tag i never thought i'd use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepliketherivers/pseuds/deepliketherivers
Summary: Ushijima is a peaceful gardner, raising trees to sell at Christmastime. Eagle's Nest Tree Farm is the home of many fine trees, and they seem to have a strange effect on those around them. They have a tendency to bring people together, and Ushijima couldn't be prouder of his plant children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You should write a cute story for Christmas!
> 
> Me to Me: Make Ushijima a magical farmer.

Ushijima hummed deeply as he buried his hands in soil, enjoying how the saplings responded happily to the noise. These young trees were so easy to influence and please, vibrating in contentment as Ushijima sang to them. 

These little ones wouldn’t be ready to go into someone’s home for several years, but it was important to keep them happy and healthy in their vulnerable youth, so they could bless the lives of whoever planted them. 

Ushijima continued to hum as he aerated the soil gently with his fingers, grabbing fistfuls of fertilizer to mix in with the dirt. Outside the greenhouse he could hear the voices of his friends getting gradually louder, and he sighed as he could discern their arguing. They knew perfectly well that raised voices were not allowed around the saplings. 

He gave the little trees one final whistle, smiling gently as they settled their little roots into the tended soil, soaking up the nutrients he had sowed there. 

“Wakatoshi!” Tendou called, “We need you!”

Ushijima made sure the greenhouse door was shut tight against the winter air, then turned to face Semi and Tendou. 

“Eita is trying to corrupt the teenagers again!” Tendou accused loudly, “He’s reading them scandalous stories!”

“For the last time, Lord of the Rings is not scandalous!” Semi defended himself, “Why do you keep saying that?”

Ushijima grabbed them both by the forearms, guiding them towards the main house, “No arguing where the saplings can hear.” He reminded them, pulling them through the front door and into the kitchen. 

“I’m making tea, do you want some?” Semi asked, starting some water in the kettle. 

Tendou and Ushijima both nodded, and Semi began pulling little jars of leaves down off the top shelves, putting little pinches into three separate strainers and adjusting them to each person’s preference. 

“Why are you under the impression that Eita is corrupting our trees, Tendou?” Ushijima asked seriously, causing Semi to sigh dramatically. 

“He’s reading about trees coming to life and going to war!” Tendou threw his hands up dramatically, “This is a peaceful family! We can’t have our children thinking violence is an option!”

“Okay, first.” Semi defended, “Our trees aren’t Ents, they can’t fight anyone. And second, it’s for a righteous cause! Sometimes you have to stand up and defend your life and land!”

The lever on the kettle clicked, and Semi carefully poured water over the leaves and into three mugs. Steam wafted up, filling the kitchen with the soft smell of oranges, clove, and cinnamon. 

“I think you’re overreacting, Satori.” Ushijma decided, “Eita, you may continue reading what you wish to the trees.”

“Thank you!” Semi huffed. 

“Just you wait.” Tendou pouted, “Those trees are gonna grow up to be self-righteous assholes.”

“Language.” Ushijima scolded, taking his cup of tea from Semi and passing the second one to Tendou. 

“When do we open to the public, Waka?” Semi asked as he settled down in a stool next to him, “Next Wednesday?”

“Friday.” Tendou corrected, slurping his tea loudly, “We always have a better turnout when we open on the weekend.”

Ushijima nodded, confirming Tendou’s statement. 

“Well, I have high hopes for this batch.” Semi said, “Their aura is good, but not overwhelming. Just enough to give people a little nudge. I think they’re going to make some people very happy.”

* * *

_Iwazuimi/Oikawa_

“Remind me again. Why are we going out to the middle of nowhere just to get a Christmas tree?” Iwazuimi asked, gritting his teeth as a passing truck threw snow into a blinding flurry around them. 

Oikawa sighed deeply, “It’s environmentally responsible, Iwa-chan! This farm doesn’t cut down the trees. You can keep them potted in your house for the holidays, and then afterward, you can plant them in the yard. No trees have to die for our sick enjoyment!”

Iwazuimi pressed his lips together tightly, “Well, I’m sure the environment will be really grateful when we die trying to get to the damn tree farm. Then our carbon footprint will be cut off forever.”

Oikawa smacked his arm lightly, “That’s morbid! Focus on the road.”

“I’m trying! Put on some music or something, your voice is distracting.”

Oikawa huffed, but did as he was told. He switched on the radio, fiddling with the dial, but unable to find anything but holiday music.

‘Where’s your AUX cord, Iwa-chan?” he asked, digging through the console to find it. 

“It went out last week, and I haven’t had the chance to get a new one.”

Oikawa finally settled on something that didn’t sound too offensive, and let his attention wander. The snow drifted down gently outside, pillowing the ground into little white hills and valleys. The suburbs of Tokyo trickled off until they were driving through farmland, where the rice terraces had been abandoned until the next growing season. 

_In five miles, the destination is on your right_. Oikawa’s phone chirped eventually, startling him out of his thoughts. 

“Did you get that?” he asked, and Iwazuimi nodded a confirmation. 

They turned onto a gravel road, under an arch that read, _Eagle’s Nest Tree Farm_ and found a place to park. 

Oikawa hopped out of the car, shivering as soon as the cold air rushed in. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan! Let’s find a tree!” he grabbed the other’s hand and pulled him towards the forest of potted pines that they could see just a little ways from the parking lot. 

They browsed through the rows, Oikawa babbling about the pros and cons of different species of trees while Iwazuimi checked the price tags. Wandering through the flora, the two boys didn’t notice that they were still holding hands. 

Two trees had managed to capture Oikawa’s interest, and Iwazuimi tried not to roll his eyes as his friend agonized over which one would look better in his mother’s yard. The plan was to keep the tree until New Years, then give it as a gift. 

“This isn’t an easy choice, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa insisted when Iwazuimi tried to hurry him along, “My mother has impeccable taste in landscaping, and if we don’t get the right one, she won’t like it!”

Iwazuimi just sighed, pulling his beanie down tight around his ears as a sudden cold breeze blew through. Next to him, Oikawa shivered, hugging himself tightly. 

“You should have brought a scarf, Shitty-kawa.” Iwazuimi scolded him, noticing for the first time that his friend didn’t have a scarf, hat, or gloves, “You’re going to turn into an icicle.”

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, “I’m fine. It’s not actually that cold.”

As if in response, another cold blast of wind shuddered past them. Against his will, Oikawa’s teeth began to chatter. 

Iwazuimi grumbled as he unwound his scarf from around his neck, hitting Oikawa to keep him still as he wrapped it around his friend. Oikawa’s stupid hair was full of snow, and he ruffled it briefly to get some of the flakes off. 

Iwazuimi’s hands were warm as they ran through his hair, but Oikawa sniffled when some of the snow fell down onto his face. A thumb came down to brush it off his cheek, and Oikawa froze as the hand paused on his face. 

“You idiot, you're freezing.” Iwazuimi’s other hand came down to press against bright red cheeks, pushing his palms against them in an attempt to warm them up. 

Oikawa’s eyes went wide as they stood there, the feelings he tried so hard to keep dormant flaring up as Iwazuimi touched him. 

It felt like an enchanted moment, snow falling delicately as they stood in a forest of pines, and Iwazuimi felt a wave of fondness rush through him as he held Oikawa’s face. His eyes were drawn down, to where Oikawa’s lips were still shivering a little, red and chapped by the cold. 

Before he could fully think it through, he was leaning forward to press his own lips to Oikawa’s.

They both froze, Iwaziumi’s mind finally catching up to his body. “I… I don’t…” he stuttered, pulling back in a panic. 

Oikawa rested a hand over his head, keeping him from letting go. “Please don’t tell me you didn’t mean to…” Oikawa whispered, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes, “Please.”

Iwazuimi’s breath hitched, watching as snowflakes settled into Oikawa’s eyelashes and melted, mingling with salty tears. 

He wiped away the first errant drops that fell, the fresh tears burning hot against their icy skin. They leaned forward together, meeting for a kiss that sent warmth all the way down to his toes. 

Eventually they pulled apart, and Iwazuimi rested his forehead against Oikawa’s, “How long?” he asked, knowing Oikawa would know what he meant. 

“Forever, Iwa-chan. I’ve loved you forever.” Oikawa replied, tears falling hot and fast down his cheeks. 

“Well it’s pretty stupid that we waited this long, then, because I’ve loved you even longer than that.”

“It’s not a competition!” Oikawa squawked, pulling away so he could wipe the tears from his eyes, snot dripping from his nose. 

“Come on, Shittykawa, let’s go buy your tree.” Iwazuimi picked up the one Oikawa had been leaning towards, heaving the bucket up into his arms, “We need to find you a tissue. And don’t wipe your nose on my scarf!”

“This is the worst confession, I can’t believe this Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whined pitifully, ignoring Iwazuimi’s warning and dabbing at his nose and eyes with the scarf. “We should plan a better one for tomorrow. In the park by our house, where Makki and Mattsun can take pictures.”

“I take it back.” Iwazuimi complained, “Pretend we never kissed, I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Oikawa wailed, pushing his head into Iwazuimi’s shoulder. His hair was wet, and it made carrying the tree difficult, but Iwazuimi couldn’t bring himself to push him away. He just turned his head away so that Oikawa couldn’t see him smiling.

* * *

_Bokuto/Akaashi/Kuroo_

“Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called hopelessly, hoping that his voice would carry to someone who could rescue him from this tree prison. 

They’d come to pick out their first Christmas tree as a couple, an event that Bokuto seemed to think was paramount to the development of their relationship, but somehow he’d managed to lose his boyfriend. The trees were just tall enough that Akaashi couldn’t see over them, and he was beginning to think that he would become like one of those bodies on Everest. A frozen landmark for other lost travellers. 

“Akaashi!!!” 

Akaashi perked up when he heard the distant yell, and his fatalistic trudge turned into a shuffle, “Bokuto-san?” he tried again.

“Akaashi!” he heard the answer again, coming from somewhere to the right. 

With renewed hope he jogged to the end of the row, feeling like he was playing a frozen game of Marco Polo as he and Bokuto went back and forth. 

He felt like he was getting really close, when he felt a surge of panic as the ground beneath him suddenly gave way. Before he could respond, his feet slid out from underneath him, causing him to crash into the asphalt. 

The wind was knocked out of his lungs, leaving Akaashi gasping as he tried to get his breath back. He blushed hard as the realization of what had happened hit him. He sat up quickly, looking around to see if anyone had seen him fall. 

Nobody was around, and Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to drag himself back up. A sharp pain shot through his leg when he put weight on it, and Akaashi’s palms slammed back into the ground. 

He hissed in pain and frustration as he realized that he must have twisted his ankle. Another attempt at standing had the same results, Akaashi gritting his teeth tightly as he tried to push through the discomfort. 

“Hey!” A voice called from the end of the row, “Are you alright?”

Akaashi’s eyes fluttered shut in disbelief as he recognized that he was no longer alone. He looked around to see a dark-haired young man jogging towards him, concern obvious in his features. 

“I’m just fine, thank you.” Akaashi assured him, “I didn’t see the ice.”

The stranger held out a hand, and Akaashi took the offer, careful to avoid putting any weight on his hurt foot. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” the man asked, “I didn’t see you fall, but I heard it from the next row over. You must have gone down pretty hard.”

Akaashi pressed his lips together, “Yes. It was very unpleasant. Thank you for your help.”

He attempted to limp away, but with a cry of pain, he found himself falling again. 

Two strong arms wrapped around him, steadying him before he could go crashing into the asphalt. 

“You’re hurt, let me help you.” The stranger insisted, keeping one arm wrapped around Akaashi’s waist, “Put an arm around my shoulder, and we can walk up to the greenhouses.”

“Thank you, but I’m really okay.” Akaashi tried to extricate himself, with little success. “I’m trying to find my boyfriend. He’s somewhere close, so I’ll be fine.”

“You are literally not fine. I’ll help you find your boyfriend. What’s his name?”

Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto.”

“Great, I’m Kuroo. Now put your arm around my shoulder please.”

“You’re really not needed here, Kuroo-san. I can take care of myself.”

Kuroo stared at him dubiously, and Akaashi just stared back, his pride preventing him from backing down. 

Kuroo ducked suddenly, his other arm coming up under Akaashi’s knees to scoop him into his arms. Akaashi yelped indignantly, slapping the other’s arm in protest. 

“Put me down! Right now!”

“Look, I asked you to hold on to me, and you wouldn’t!” Kuroo reminded him, “You’re gonna hurt yourself if you try to walk.”

Akaashi fumed, his cheeks bright red as he refused to make eye contact with this disrespectful stranger. 

“Bokuto!” Kuroo yelled, “Mr. Bokuto! I have something of yours!”

There was a confused squawk from a few rows over, “Hello? Akaashi, is that you?”

Akaashi sighed, “Yes, Bokuto-san. Please come here.”

They met somewhere in the middle, Bokuto gasping in horror when he saw his boyfriend being carried like an injured damsel. 

“Akaashi! Are you okay?” He scurried over, “What happened?”

“I just twisted my ankle. And this man,” he glared at Kuroo, “refused to let me come find you myself.”

“Thank you for taking care of him!” Bokuto gushed, “Akaashi, you need to be grateful! Without this kind citizen, you could have been dead before I found you!”

Kuroo eased Akaashi down onto his feet, passing him off to Bokuto. “That’s what I told him, but regardless, I apologize. Please forgive me for picking you up without permission.”

Akaashi sniffed, “I suppose it’s alright. Thank you for your assistance, Kuroo-san.”

“Your welcome.” Kuroo looked away awkwardly, “Um, I guess you’re fine now… so, I’ll just. Go back to looking at trees."

“Actually, could I ask you for one more favor?” Bokuto asked earnestly, ignoring Akaashi when he smacked him, “I can’t carry our tree and Akaashi at the same time. I found one just down here—would you mind taking it to the front with us?”

Kuroo agreed good-naturedly, following Bokuto to the tree he’d selected. 

“This one is okay, right Keiji?” Bokuto asked, “You like this one?”

Akaashi nodded, willing to do literally anything to stop hobbling around this tree farm while draped across his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

They made their way towards the greenhouses, making slow progress as Akaashi limped along. 

“So, are you here with your family?” Bokuto asked, making casual conversation as they walked. 

“Uh, no.” Kuroo replied, “I’m actually spending Christmas alone this year. I’m… not really here to get a tree. I don’t need one when it’s just me. But I like to come look. We used to come here when I was a kid, and I love how the place feels.”

“You’re spending Christmas alone?” Akaashi spoke for the first time since Kuroo had put him down, brows furrowing in concern. 

“Yeah.” Kuroo chuckled, “It’s not that bad, really. I’m not lonely or anything, I’ll go meet up with friends the day after. Just. Christmas Day. They want to spend it with their families.”

“You’re coming to our home.” Akaashi told him, tone leaving no room for argument; “It’s the least we can do to thank you for helping me.”

Kuroo shook his head, “No, that’s alright. It really doesn’t matter, you know? And I thought you didn’t want my help, so there’s no need to thank me.”

Akaashi dug through the pocket of his coat to pull out a crumpled up receipt, and reached over into Bokuto’s jacket to pluck out the pen he always kept there. He used Bokuto’s shoulder to scribble out a hurried phone number and handed it to Kuroo. 

“Just text me, and I’ll send you the address.” Akaashi pretended like he hadn’t heard Kuroo’s refusal. “If you aren’t going anywhere for Christmas Eve, you can spend that with us as well.”

Kuroo took the paper tentatively, “Really, I don’t want…”

“Kuroo-san.” Akaashi interrupted, “I insist.”

Bokuto was trying to hold in a grin as he watched the exchange, “You might as well.” he told Kuroo, “I’m a great cook!”

Kuroo tucked the number into his pocket, adjusting his hold around the base of tree. “Well… I guess I could.”

They had reached the greenhouses, and Akaashi spotted the bright red hair of one of the arborists, pointing the other two in his direction. 

Once the tree was paid for, Kuroo carried it out to the parking lot for them, where he and Bokuto pulled some kind of miracle in order to get it into the car. Needles assaulted Akaashi from all sides as he waited in the passenger seat, inspecting his swollen ankle. 

“Hey.” Bokuto whispered conspiratorially once they’d closed the trunk, and Kuroo blinked before leaning into listen. 

“I don’t want to scare you or anything, and you shouldn’t let it stop you from coming to our house.” Bokuto muttered, and Kuroo felt a twinge of fear as he waited for whatever he was about to be told. 

“But Akaashi and I are polyamorous. And I think he likes you. And I think you’re cute.” Bokuto grinned slyly, “So… you know. Do with that what you will.”

Kuroo’s eyes darted to Akaashi, who was swearing indelicately as he poked at his ankle, and the disappointment he’d felt as soon as Akaashi had mentioned a boyfriend evaporated. 

“Thanks for your help!” Bokuto’s voice returned to it’s normal, booming volume, “See you at Christmas!”

Kuroo waved, feeling like he was in a daze as the other two drove off. He pulled the receipt out of his pocket, smoothing it with his fingers and assuring himself that it was real. 

It looked like this Christmas was going to be more interesting than he’d thought.

* * *

_Kyoutani/Yahaba_

Yahaba wandered up and down through the rows of trees, enjoying how blissfully quiet it had gotten now that he’d ‘accidentally’ wandered away from his family. His younger siblings took any opportunity they could to bring shame to the family name by shouting and making a scene whenever they went outside, and he’d been eager to slip away from both them and his increasingly irritable parents. 

The sun shone brightly from above, reflecting off the snow. It was almost too bright to look at, but the blinding effect was made tolerable by the pretty sparkling it caused in the untouched drifts. 

Yahaba switched his phone off of vibrate, trusting that when they were finished, he would get a call from his mother. Hopefully they would notice he was gone before driving off without him. 

Squinting against the bright light, Yahaba slipped his phone back into his pocket and tried to make out a shape moving next to one of the trees. As he got closer, the shape became increasingly excited, bouncing and running back and forth. It was a dog with no human supervision, but a leash dangling loosely from its neck. 

Yahaba clicked his tongue and patted his leg encouragingly. The dog yipped but shied away as he got closer. Yahaba shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a fish cake his little brother had shoved at him when he didn’t want anymore. He pulled back the foil and ripped off a little piece, holding out as an offering to the dog. 

The animal sniffed curiously, plodding over as Yahaba tapped his knee and held out the bread. When the dog leaned in to take the food, Yahaba reached forward to pick up the leash, feeling a rush of pride as he apprehended the stray animal. 

“Alright, buddy, do you have tags?” he asked, kneeling to pet it’s head and check the collar. A heart shaped tag said that the dog’s name was Mei and listed a telephone number to contact if she got lost. 

Yahaba dialed the number into his phone, laughing as Mei licked his fingers in an attempt to get more fish cake. 

“Hello?” A voice on the other side of the line picked up. 

“Hi! Um, I think I found your dog?”

“Oh, thank god! Where are you?” the voice sounded gruff, but Yahaba felt bad as he realized the man was close to tears. 

“I’m at Eagle’s Nest Tree Farm. Somewhere in the Douglas Firs.”

“Okay. I’m close. Stay there while I come find you.”

The line went dead, and Yahaba shrugged before turning his full attention to Mei. 

He kept a tight grip on her leash, but let her wind around him in circles before she finally plopped down at his feet. He scratched her ears, squatting down to pet her head. She snuffled his hand, licking it a few more times and thumping her tail against the ground in contentment. 

Heavy breathing and pounding footsteps rounded the corner, and Yahaba looked up to see… Kyoutani?

“Mei!” He called out as soon as he saw them, and the dog lurched to her feet, pulling against the leash that Yahaba was holding. 

They walked to her owner, who immediately fell to his knees, hugging the barking dog against his chest. 

Yahaba smiled privately at the display of affection, but quickly wiped it from his face and handed over the leash. 

“You should be more responsible with your pet!” he scolded, “What if no one had found her?”

Kyoutani glared at him, “I know, okay? I wasn’t paying attention, and she saw a bird and when racing after it. I didn’t have… It doesn’t matter.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment, and Yahaba cleared his throat, “Well. I suppose it couldn’t be helped. I’m glad that you found her.”

Kyoutani ducked his head and muttered something under his breath, standing up and brushing off his knees. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Thank you.” Kyoutani repeated, louder this time, “Thank you for finding her.”

Yahaba blinked in surprise, “Oh. Well, you’re welcome.”

There wasn’t quite a reason, but they began to walk together, Mei prancing happily in front. 

After Yahaba had made captain, they weren’t exactly… friends, but they’d become something close. The bond between setter and ace was undeniable, and the two of them were no exception. Not to mention that they’d both idolized Oikawa and Iwazuimi, and wanted to work hard to live up to their legacy. That meant hours of extra practice together, and Yahaba was sure he wasn’t the only one who felt a bond developing. But Kyoutani was so closed off, and it made it difficult to figure out what was actually happening. 

“So… have you been practicing in the off season?” Yahaba asked, fiddling with his phone. 

“Of course.” Kyoutani answered immediately, “We’re going to go to Nationals this year.”

Yahaba smiled, “I hope so. And… how is your holiday?”

His companion just grunted, and Yahaba felt his mood sour. “Well, that wasn’t an answer.”

Kyoutani scowled and stared at the ground. 

Yahaba clicked his tongue, “You know, I thought we were doing better with this whole communication thing. We’re going to have to be able to practically read each other’s minds if we ever want to be on Oikawa and Iwazuimi’s level. You know that right?”

More silence. 

“Why don’t you want to talk to me?” Yahaba huffed irritably, “Do I smell funny or something?”

“No.” Kyoutani admitted, “You smell fine.”

“Then why?” Yahaba demanded, “We get along just fine when we play volleyball. So why do you treat me like a pariah all the time? Are you still holding a grudge?”

“I’m not holding a grudge!” Kyoutani insisted, “It’s just… hard.”

“What’s hard?” Yahaba asked, “Talking to me? Because you talk to other people just fine. I’ve seen you do it.”

“It’s hard talking to… you.” Kyoutani had stopped walking, his hand flexing around Mei’s leash. 

Yahaba put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows as he waited for an explanation. 

“I’m… I get embarrassed.” Kyoutani’s ears were bright red; “I get embarrassed when I talk to you.”

“Why?” Yahaba insisted, his irritation level going down as Kyoutani finally began to explain, “Why do I embarrass you? Is there something I can do to stop?”

Kyoutani shrugged, “You could like… not brush your hair. Or… wear crocs, I guess.”

Yahaba squinted at the other boy, “What?”

Kyoutani just looked away, his blush spreading down his neck. 

Yahaba’s eyes went wide, “Wait… you get embarrassed… because of how I look? Like? You think I’m cute?”

“It’s not my fault, okay!” Kyoutani defended himself, “I don’t know why I think your stupid face is nice, or your stupid hair, or your stupid legs. I want to think they’re ugly, but I can’t!”

Yahaba took a moment to process this information, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Hey, Kyoutani.” he waited until the other boy looked at him before continuing, “I know I make fun of your hair, and your eyeliner, but… I think it’s pretty cute, too.”

Kyoutani’s already red face flushed even brighter, and his shoulders rose up defensively. “Well… let’s not talk about it anymore.”

Yahaba’s grin turned mischievous, “Why not? You don’t want to talk about how you think I’m cute? Because I would just love to hear more. I could tell you all kinds of things about you, too. Like how fascinated I am by your arms. And how much I love watching you spike…”

“Stop!” Kyoutani screeched, “Stop it!”

Yahaba’s cruel tirade was cut off by the jingling of his phone, signaling that he had a text message. 

“That’s my mom. I need to go meet up with the rest of my family.” He said, shooting a quick reply back to say he would be waiting at the car. 

“Well.” Kyoutani looked like he was going to pop, “You called me earlier, so… I have your phone number. I’ll text you and you should… um, come over some time. To see Mei again.”

Yahaba beamed, “Oh my god! Kyoutani are you asking me out?”

“No! My dog likes you, for some reason!” Kyoutani insisted, “She’ll miss you if you don’t come over!”

Yahaba hummed in understanding, “Ah, I see. Well, I can’t say no to your dog.”

Feeling daring, he lifted up onto his tiptoes and pecked Kyoutani’s cheek, “I’ll see you later!”

He dashed off, leaving Kyoutani and Mei alone with the trees. 

Mei circled Kyoutani restlessly, barking to try to get them moving again. Kyoutani felt rooted to the spot, trying to regain power over his limbs. 

“This is your fault.” He accused his dog, feeling betrayed as she yipped happily. 

They continued their walk, but even in the frigid air, Kyoutani never felt his cheek stop burning.

* * *

EXTRA Yaku/Lev

 

“Hey, Yaku.” Lev called.

“Hmm?” The other boy hummed as he inspected a particularly fluffy specimen. 

“You know what these trees remind me of?”

“What, Lev?”

“Not you.”

* * *

“Wakatoshi, I told you Eita was raising these trees wrong! Some kid is fucking dead over by the Balsam’s!”


End file.
